East meets West, West meets East (Collided Worlds)
by raven716
Summary: Under normal circumstances, the call wouldn't have been made. Under the rising circumstances made it an expectation. A dark change was shimmering fast to a boil. It came before centuries ago and again centuries after, now, again. It was beaten before, last time by a team of New Yorker teens. It was sealed by Gotei 13 centuries ago. What's going to happen now?


New York City.

Concreate jungle, even after all this time it still hadn't changed. Well, only one thing had changed really. After so long, how many years has it been? That was a question for the ages Yoruichi kept asking herself walking the roofs of city, her golden eyes taking glances now and then down below at hustle and bustle even in the evening this city just seem to sleep.

Why they picked this place was always mystery to her, but, they had made this their new home. Years ago of course. Leaping across one roof to another landing gracefully on all four, tail and all. Not a single whisker, now setting her mind back to the current task at hand was most import. This had to be done, she had to get to each one, though the Goddess of Flash she couldn't necessarily get each one even with her speed. Which she could it was just what she wouldn't be able to relay what she needed to. Which is why she already had that covered.

How many places? She counted in her mind, stopping for a second before leaping off the side. Now how many places? Oh, yes, five.

One in a different country and continent. Spread out. Smart. Hamato Yoshi trained them well or they had their own reasons. Either way, either reason it wasn't fully her concern. Landing perfectly on the ground of the dark ally her eyes fall on a hidden spot. Smiling to herself, she hadn't used it in so long. Walking towards it, it was a good thing she always came in her feline form, people, humans wouldn't think or find it strange seeing a black cat in an alley nor it squeezing into a small dark hole.

Nope.

They wouldn't noticed. This city was always too busy to noticed. It was no wonder she enjoyed coming, when she could. Falling from above she lands again well on all four beneath the city, in its sewers. If she remembered correctly, which she did it was straight than a left. No need to use her scents she knew. Walking down the large tunnel towards her destination.

Her only thoughts, the _others_ had better reached them. Because the atmosphere in the city shifted.

* * *

Nothing like cold harness of Russian winters, which seem to be endless. Dark, heavy gray clouds seem to cover the skies, it seem rare to actually see a bit of sunlight, only on those special days. Which seem to be rare, unless you lived above the poverty and sickness, than it was always shinning. The sun brought life and allowed you to live another day. For those who weren't so lucky, well, each day was a fight to live. One was often lucky not to get robbed or worse. The slums of Russian was always hard, harder when it became colder.

There was always trash everywhere, sullen too. People with hopelessness weighing their faces down. Life forever flickering away in their eyes, everything about them seem dead, yet they weren't. Some curled and sleeping on corners and benches covered with thin blankets or scattered newspapers.

How in the world would someone want to live here? Better question why would they choose to live here? For so many years? Out of every place this world had to offer, they choose one of the hardest places. Then again, it made the most sense for them, considering their kind of personality and temperament. It was best they be in a place that was always pretty much cold, to counter their fiery one. Finding where they were was good, now, to find them. It shouldn't be that hard, finding something out of the ordinary. Of course that was one way, the other was to listen. Hear the words whispered among others and the winds. Of the Phantom. Who protected those here, in the slums. Because quite a few looked well and healthy, as healthy as one could look in these conditions. Treading carefully, doing their best to somewhat blend in, their height nor their stature didn't help, walking as silent as the falling snow listen to the whispers of the wind.

Eventually it would yell.

* * *

China one of the frontiers of rising technological advancements. The place to for anyone who was willing to thrive and grow. High rise buildings. Bustling cars and people, almost mirrored New York City.

Almost.

Yep, this place was the right place for them. They choose well, now it was just all in the matter if finding a needle in a haystack. Because mostly everything here was tech and to find them, they had to figure out who and where they would be. Of course they wouldn't make themselves noticed in public but digitally they would.

A whiz.

A millionaire too, they managed to build a empire for themselves over the years. One of China's promising businesses specializing in robotics and engineering that was well respected. It was impressive, what they managed to do. Smart. Very smart. Though not smart enough, considering what the business was called:

MUTATE.

Why name a company after something personal? Guess their tactic was to hide in plan sight. Made the most sense. Still, not the smartest. Now, the address to their business coming up soon from the GPS. Actually, they were here. Casting their eyes at the high rise glass building that cast a dominating shadow over all below it. It stood straight and tall. Was it ego or something else? It seem to go on for miles from the glare the windows gave off. Using a hand to shield their eyes taking a deep breath.

A part of them felt and knew they wouldn't be in here, but, they needed some sort of information that could and would point them in the right direction. It was easy to wait till night, but, something told them it might be even harder to find them. Adjusting themselves look back at the door, people walking in and out, some just standing talking. Had to employees, they were dressed in business attire. Pencil skirts. Slacks. White collared shirt. Dark blazers. Dark dress shoes and heels. Yep, workers.

Orderly and well-kept.

Checking the time, it was nearly time. Adjusting the collar to their shirt step forward, something cut the air by them causing the hair on their necks to stand up. Its presence was heavy as it was quick. It was curling here faster than they thought. Tempted to take care of it, where halted by someone who came to fetch them.

Guess it would have to wait, at least they'd have some sort of proof.

Some sort of proof.

* * *

The jungle was thick with hanging vines, draped everywhere and all around. It was hot and humid, stuff too. Bugs buzzed around the canopy unfazed by the weather. Both predator and prey lurked about the thick lush. Anyone could become lost and not found here. It was a perfect place for one who wanted to remain hidden. It was quiet too, allowing for a lot of reflection and peace. To clear the mind, after all that has happened.

Following the trail through the thick bush. Swatting flies left and right. Everything felt sticky, coming to a place like this. The air was sort of a musky smell. Patting their sweat away with a cloth continue. No point in stopping now.

With all this green, they really camouflaged well in this. Stealth, checked.

They were taught well, their master taught them very well.

Oh, finding them was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Wonderful. Just wonderful, better get started. Now, which was that village? With the protector? Oh, yeah, three clicks East.

* * *

Nothing like a living dangerously. Right?

Yeah.

Who doesn't love such a thrill? Roaring through your body with shivering excitement. High on dopamine, triple the does. Yeah, that was living alright. Careless and free. The best.

And what better place to live to get that?

Why the outback of course. Australia. Every twist, every turn a challenge to be met. A thrill to do. Fast pace life. Living on edge. Everything went by like a blur, nothing to care about. Nothing to think about.

Yeah, this place was the best. It took a few broken bones and bruises to become a famous daredevil. It took work. It took a lot of work and practice. Missions that made jumping over seven yachts a breeze. Watching them rev up their motorcycle, their eyes focused and flaming with intensity. The delicious look in their crazed eyes flickered like heart beat, they hoped wouldn't go flat line.

The crowd roared. The fans cheered. Squeals mixed with rooting. Pumping them up, their patience cracking. Gassing up their motor, ready to tear a new. And inherit a knew scar, to show off.

After all this time, this was what they've decided to do? Become glorified? Wow, it was hard to tell if it was a disappointment or remain a surprise. Then again...they've been known to seek the edge.

The edge of death, which seem to become sort of drug. They could not pull themselves from. Leaning back mixing with the crowd, observer them, listening to the countdown in the background. Roaring up the crowd more. Tapping a finger on the seat, getting beer spilled on their lap. Leaving it alone. Their eyes search for any trace of...it.

* * *

Nothing like a book signing right? The chance to meet a famous author that also becomes someone's hero. From the words they've written, transformed another's life in a way they couldn't do themselves.

A chance to have those few seconds of talking with them, bond with them for just that moment. Eyes glowing with unyielding admiration that nearly boarded on obsession. The internal squealing, ready to bust. A part of their life that would mean so much. Even if it took forever in the line. That moved inch by inch every five minutes.

Feet dragged from it. Legs grew roots.

Wondering if they would ever get there? Get to their idol? Just...fifteen people a head. That shouldn't take long, right? It'll go by so fast, the second they blink they'd be before them. They would be signing their book.

They have their quick talk, exchange words...words long hidden. Buried. To be unburied. The look in their eyes, when those words spoke. This waiting was tested their patience. But, that was okay, even if they couldn't talk to them here, there was always another. After all.

A book? They choose this? After so long? Made sense, they guessed. Why not take up writing, they had a 'natural sensitive' when it came to things like this. So, it wasn't much a surprise. Reading the title of their book, shake their head. Wondering if they noticed their presence or better...that _presence._

Looking up lock eyes with them for a brief second.

Yeah.

They did.

* * *

The brewista shouts the finished order among the moderate crowd. Holding it high, the name written on the side in thick, black, sharpie. It was a simple name, not long. The brewista held the drink, their eyes scan over the many faces trying to see which was walking their way in hopes it was the owner of the drink. But, no luck, no came when they called.

Raising their voice more just barely over the sound of the crowd, this time a head turned and face walked over. They take the drink with a grateful smile. Eyes follow them, so...this was them. Well, they didn't look like much. Standing with their drink in hand, slip out and follow. Making sure to keep a good distance so they wouldn't be noticed or spotted. Also, for another reason. Sensing was something they were rather good at. Opening their umbrella, there was a bit of rain coming down. Not a lot.

Noticing they hadn't opened one, taking the rain naked and whole. There seem to be a sort of smile on their face, from the tickles the rain drops gave. Odd. Tailing them like a stray pup. Stop when they stopped. Walked when they walked. Crossed streets when they did. Wonder what they did as a living now, since, well...making a right as they did. Soon realize the crowd of people had become less and there was actually room to walk, meaning less room for them to hide. Which, they caught on, was not needed.

They hadn't once noticed them, not even when they reached their destination. Stopping a few feet back watch them go inside.

Tempted to follow, pull back. It wasn't the time, they would just have sit and wait their time out. Looking around, there had to be something to do here in Paris. At, glancing at the time...freaking eight in the morning. Sighing, this was going to take some time. Oh well. Patience was a virtue after all. Right?

* * *

Yoruichi sat calmly before the son of Yoshi Hamato, her tail moving back and forth. The look on their face was just stun. For a minute, a second a later a huge smile spread across their face. To her surprise, then again, she shouldn't be. Yoshi had stated this one of his...sons was known for taking interesting and out of place things rather well.

It was more of a surprise, _he_ was the one who stayed in New York. She expected the eldest and maybe the youngest too. Not, him alone. In what was once a home, now was nothing but empty rooms that echoed of past memories. He'd grown, well as much as a humanoid turtle could grow. Another thing, he wasn't wearing his color mask, to separate him from his brothers. There was no need for it, anymore.

For now.

"Well," she said in deep voice, that easily confused many to believe her to be male. "I suppose we should going." She stands on all four. Walks off, stopping. "Oh, I believe you should start calling them. I know it's not time yet, but.."

Right away they did as they were told. "Yeah, no, totally got it." Their happy nerves bubbled on their face and in their eyes. "I'll call them. Yeah. No problem."

Watching him flip out some sort make-shift cellular device, shaped kind of like a turtle shell. Pressed a single button. There came a dial tone, followed by a zip sound. She noticed some sort of text that was sent. Maybe it was a text, she wasn't sure.

"There. I sent it." he confirms, his smile boarded on tearing. They glistened in his eyes.

It was sweet. Those baby-blue eyes, though matured still held its youth and light-heartedness. Made her smile with him. "Thank you, Michelangelo."

"So," the frown in his words reflected on his face. "is this..."

Jumping down Yoruichi stretches with a yawn. "Come, is all I ask you. I shall explain it, oh," she nearly forgot. "if you still have it. Bring it. There is a heaviness in the air, approaching."


End file.
